A Promise Made
by Demonwolf
Summary: Many years ago, an unknown race came to Earth. Many years ago, they stood with two spirits against a tyrant. Many years ago, a promise was made that would change the lives of five children forever.
1. Cursed to Wander

**Ch. 1: Cursed to Wander**

_The Yorani, the world of Yuska, and all aspects related to them are my own creation and I have the official novel "The Faith Holders" in the works. Otherwise, I own nothing else._

They had lost.

True, the Yorani had driven the _rorin _from their home, but the war had taken its toll. The world of Yuska was lost.

The once-great realm of magic, home to the children of Yoran, was but a shell of its former glory. Tall mountains had been reduced to crumbling piles of rocks, lush green grass was black and stiff to the touch, the rivers were only dusty furrows and the air thick with smoke from still burning fires. Weary from the constant fighting, the burning and salting of the earth, and the slaughter of all indigenous animals, Yuska had seemed to collapse into itself. Whatever magic had kept the world alive had vanished, allowing it and its people to die.

Far to the south, a lone figure made her way across an arid wasteland of a valley, her wolf-like feet kicking up small clouds of red dust in the setting sun. Pausing atop her favorite hill, Lady Ahzeya Highoritor, leader of the Highorashi clan, raised her eyes to the sky.

Two years, it had been. A mere two years since she and her newly-formed clan had laid claim to the southern plains of Yuska. Two years into her adulthood and there was only one option left for her.

_Oh, Lord Yoran, do you see what has become of your children? _Ahzeya twitched her pointed ears at the sky, where a full moon rode in the sky. No voice echoed from the heavens; the icy moon kept its own council and paid no mind to the plight of the Yorani.

"We cannot stay here," Ahzeya whispered, gazing at the starry sky. "Our world may be gone, but its people must live. My clan must live."

Taking a deep breath, Ahzeya willed the grief off her face and returned to the huddle of rock caves where her clan waited. Twenty-one pairs of golden eyes fixated in the wolf-like girl as she approached them, all of them hopeful that their leader would have the answer to their plight.

_Answers I have, but it is not one they will relish. _If truth be told, Ahzeya was not in favor of the idea either, but there was no other choice.

"My Lady?" A young male had risen and was striding toward her. Shanco Akrimiru, his massive horns pearly in the moonlight, had been the first member of her clan and now held the title of Ahzeya's second-in-command.

"I am fine, Shanco. How is our water supply holding out?"

"Not well, I am afraid. The springs are dry and we cannot summon any more."

"I feared that was the case. Yuska is incapable of supporting life now. If we stay here, we will die."

"But where are we to go?" a young female asked, her bushy fox tail curling about her ankles.

"The only place we can go, Frala. There are still gateways open, though for how long I cannot say. The world of the _rorin _is the only place left for us and we must go at once."

"The _rorin?_"

"My Lady no!"

"We cannot go there!"

"There must be another path!"

"There is no other path," Ahzeya answered, not raising her voice. "If there was, I would lead you there. But the only world open to us is the world of our invaders and we know that world is more than capable of supporting life."

"_Shin, _but what kind of life must it be to create such creatures?" one of the males asked.

"Creatures who appear like us, you mean, Fritom?" Shanco asked.

"In appearance, yes, but so warlike. Their bickering for territory does not allow for a winner." Fritom gestured to the burned fields that stretched for miles. "Even when Yorani compete for land, we at least leave the territory intact!"

"And I have no doubt their world survives yet," Ahzeya answered. "Why destroy our world if they had no other home to return to?" The young leader sighed, shaking her head. "I wish there was something else I could do, but there is not. And Lord Yoran," Ahzeya paused, then added, "for now, he is silent. But I know he would want us to survive. Now more than ever we must have faith that this is the path the Great One wishes us to follow."

There was a brief silence as the Highorashi clan members considered their leader's words. Shanco was the first to speak.

"If it is faith we must have, my Lady, then you have mine. I will follow you to the end of my days."

"_Raksen, _Shanco. I never doubted that."

"We pledged ourselves to you, Lady Ahzeya," the young male Fritom said. "And Lord Yoran has never forsaken us. I see no reason not to have faith in either of you." The rest of the clan echoed these words with nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Then we must go. Whatever magic remains in Yuska is rapidly fading and the gates to the world of the _rorin _could close at any time. The closest one I know of is at the far side of the valley. If we leave now, we can be through it before the night is half over."

Taking up her position at the head of the clan, Ahzeya led her clan across the withered plains. A few of the Yorani glanced behind them, allowing themselves one last glance at the shriveled trees, dried-up ponds, and the rock caves that they had called home.

Ahzeya kept her eyes trained forward, resolute in leading her clan away from the destruction that had plagued the Yorani for the past two years. All the same, it took all of the young leader's willpower not to shed any tears as she prepared to leave her home world behind, knowing full well that she and her clan might never return.

_A.N.: In the next few chapters, I will translate some of the Yorani language, as well as give a more detailed description of them as a species as a whole._


	2. A Heart Lost

**Ch. 2: A Heart Lost**

_We're never told what Gaia's role was when Zarm was Spirit of the Earth, so I always envisioned her as a nature spirit. As to whether or not Captain Planet was around during that time, I like to think he was. The idea of Captain Planet and Gaia working together to defeat Zarm always made sense to me, even as a young child._

"This... it just isn't right."

"But what _is _happening, Gaia?"

"That's just it. I'm not certain what Zarm is up to, but whatever he's doing, it's causing a lot of harm. Look!"

The nature spirit pointed to the shapes moving about in one of the crystals decorating her chamber. Captain Planet studied it carefully, barely making out a depleted village.

"This can't be right. I just returned from there. The people were fine and healthy!"

"Yes, and now the majority of the men are gone." Captain Planet ran a red hand over the crystal and the vision changed, showing fields that were being tended to by young children. Unfortunately, most of the growth in said fields were the weeds the children were pulling up.

"They need all the help they can get. If I could, I'd give the land a helping hand, but just getting to these places takes up most of my power."

"Would that I could give you more." With a sigh, Gaia sat down upon a woven rush mat, hanging her head. "Would that I could _do _more." Captain Planet sat down next to her, tentatively putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're the spirit of nature, Gaia. And I know for a fact that you do everything you can to ensure all living creatures thrive." The spirit sighed. "And it's Zarm who should be telling you this." Gaia raised her head to meet the gentle brown eyes of her companion.

"Zarm may be the spirit of Earth, but you are humanity's champion, Captain Planet." Taking Captain Planet's hand, Gaia added,

"And mine as well." Captain Planet favored her with a gentle smile beofre standing, still gently grasping Gaia's hand.

"Then as your champion, I propose we go to Zarm now and ask him about this. The village you showed me isn't the only one with missing young men. And there are the rumors of a war in a farway land and demons by the score."

"I hope rumors is all those stories are. If not..." Gaia let her voice trail off.

"If not, then you and I may be Earth's only voice of reason.  
******************************************************************************************************************************

"Resiliant, aren't you, Yoran?" Zarm glared at the orb in the center of his chamber. The smoking ruin of a once fruitful filed, something that would have horrified him long ago, now caused his heart to race with joy. Fingering the golden band circling his brow, the spirit of Earth continued his rant.

"Still, little by little I sent my troops to destroy your precious world. And no resistance? Why, I've seen neither hide nor hair from you, _brother. _Hah, brother, you once called me. And would you share a bit of your magic with me? Me, the spirit of Earth? Of course you wouldn't! Well, no matter, Yoran. Your world burns and your magic is depleted, no doubt. Soon, I'll have you and enough power to conquor everything in my path!"

The sound of waves slapping on the shore was Zarm's only answer. Swirling his burgendy cloak around him, the spirit of Earth waved his hand over his orb, revealing a seaside village. However, while the houses still stood, there were no people moving about them or fishing by the shores.

"Hmm, it seems the women and children have moved off. Ah, well, perhaps one of the children will show promise as a warrior. I'm sure the prospect of finding out what happened to his logn lost father will be all the motivation he needs to follow me."

"Follow you where, Zarm?" Zarm whirled to see Gaia and her companion spirit- whom she'd dubbed Captain Planet- entering his chamber.

"That need not concern you, Gaia, my dear," Zarm answered, glaring at Capatin Planet. "Nor need it concern you."

"Considering my job is to safeguard humanity, I'm going to guess it does," Captain Planet answered.

Zarm gritted his teeth, sorely regretting allowing Gaia to talk him into creating a third spirit to babysit the wretched mortal race. Before he could rebuke Captain Planet for speaking out against his superior, Gaia stepped forward.

"Zarm, humans have been vanishing from the villages for months on end. Surely you've noticed that by now!"

"Gaia, I've told you, there's nothing abnormal about that. Humans aren't as resiliant as you think they are; sickness, famine, skirmishes over land, all would lead to the depletion of these young men."

"Funny, we never said young men were disappearing." Zarm shot Capatin Planet a look, but the blue-skinned spirit didn't back down. "And when young men leave their village at once, it's usually due to them going off to war. Any idea where that war may be?"

Mentally cursing himself, Zarm willed his face into a mask of indifference. "I believe you just referred to yourself as humanity's guardian, Captain Planet. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because wherever this war is, it's not on Earth. Skirmishes over land would not cause such a wide-spread disappearence of people."

"Depends on the land."

"Zarm." Despite himself, Gaia's soft voice still managed to penetrate his defenses. The spirit of Earth met Gaia's soft blue eyes, eyes that once believed he could stare into forever. "What have you done?"

"What have _I _done?" The words tumbled from Zarm's mouth like a river rushing toward the sea. "_I_ have done nothing! _I_ have done everything in my power to make this planet the greatest in the galaxy! And yet, what thanks do I get for it? Nothing! And what of our "brother" Yoran? Does he thank me for safeguarding his realm? No! Rather he hoardes the magic of the world for himself and thinks not a wit of my troubles!"

"What has Lord Yoran-" Gaia's voice trailed off as the full impact of Zarm's words hit her. "Zarm, no!"

"Oh yes! Soon, very soon, the realm of magic will belong to me and I will be the ruler not just of Earth, but of every possible planet in existance!"

"You're mad, Zarm! And I won't let you use humanity as your pawn!" Captain Planet rushed warrior spirit. With a role of his eyes, Zarm merely flicked his wrist and sent the much weaker spirit flying out of the chamber, letting him crash upon the sand.

"I'd say you're not living up to your role as defender, my good Captain." Zarm watched as Gaia ran to Captain Planet's side, not missing the tender glance the two shared.

"So, not content to be be my side now that you have him, eh, Gaia?" Gaia's fearful gaze met his as Zarm stepped out onto the sandy beach that circled the island the three spirits called home. "No matter. As your heart has moved from me, so has mine moved from yours. I've found a new love, Gaia, and her name is power."

"She's a cruel mistress and she'll betray you in the end." Captain Planet had pulled himself to his feet.

"You're one to talk of betrayal. You and Gaia, sneaking behind my back, no doubt looking for a way to dispose of me."

"Listen to yourself!" Gaia shot back. "Why, you don't even sound like yourself anymore, Zarm! What's happened to you?"

"The price for your treason," Zarm went on, ignoring Gaia completely, "is death!"

With a gasp, Gaia edged closer to Captain Planet, who wrapped protective arms around her.

"Zarm, if you raise your hand against us, all really will be lost! Remember your role as spirit of the Earth and forget about gaianing more power!" Gaia pleaded.

"Listen to Gaia, Zarm. She knows what's talking about!"

"I'm through listening to anyone! Now begone!" Zarm raised his hand, ready to summon as much power as possible when a youthful voice reached his ears.

"Wait! Great Spirit, stay your hand!"


End file.
